Once Upon a Midnight Clear
by genkai1314
Summary: Just a cute little Christmas story...that took me three months to finish


_Well, Look what we have here, I'm making another fic! Me, the queen of, 'I can't write!' Ah well, this one won't be morbid. It's a Christmas one, I started writing it in October, for a writing contest for my friend…I didn't get it finished until tonight though…enjoy!_

**Once Upon a Midnight Clear**

"Daaaaaark! Wake up! It's the last day of school before winter break!" A slightly high-pitched voice broke through sixteen year old Dark Mousy's dream. The boy opened one violet eye and glared at the redhead standing before him.

"Do I look like I care? I _was_ sleeping you know."

The redhead grinned. "So? It's time for school!"

"Daisuke, do you realize that sleep is the most important thing for someone my age?" The violet haired boy asked exasperatedly, sitting up in his bed.

"Sleep is for losers, we have to go to school." Daisuke replied happily, walking out of the room and into the hall. "So get up!" he called from halfway down the hall.

"Sleep is for losers, huh? See if I ever show you mercy if I ever have to get you up…" Dark muttered, sighing and getting out of bed and stretching. By the time Dark got downstairs, Daisuke was sitting in the kitchen, chatting happily with his mom.

"Dark!" The redhead cried, now grinning. "You finally got up!" Dark shot the boy an icy glare, then smiled at Daisuke's mom.

"Good morning, Emiko."

"Glad you decided to join us, Dark," Emiko replied, smiling as well.

Dark sighed. "Well, I couldn't just stay in bed asleep all day, now could I? I mean, I cant think of anything nicer then waking up to Dai's high squeaky voice first thing."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Dark," he whined, "We're gonna be late!"

"Fine," Dark grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it into his mouth. "Bye," he called to Emiko, grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

"I can't wait for winter break!" Daisuke squealed, walking circles around Dark, who was glaring daggers at him.

"Why? Gonna spend it all with your creepy little boyfriend?" he asked, raising a brow.

Daisuke flushed. "I…he's not…what are you…" the small redhead stopped so abruptly, he tripped over his feet.

Dark stopped and stood there for a moment, blinking, then, without warning, started walking again. "You like creepy boy, don't deny it squirt."

Daisuke jumped up and shook his head wildly. "I don't…I…why…I don't! Darrrrrrrrrk, How can you say something like that? You're so mean!" he whined, still blushing furiously.

Shaking his head and laughing, Dark looked back at Daisuke. "C'mon, we'll be late if you don't hurry up."

"You're so mean…"

"You already said that."

"Because it's true!" Daisuke squealed, running to catch up with the older boy.

---

Sitting in History class, Dark was slowly falling asleep, head resting on his desk. "Why did you even bother to come to school, if all you plan on doing is sleeping?" A voice asked, breaking through his thoughts once again. Dark jumped, looking up towards the voice, and finding himself momentarily lost in a pair of golden eyes.

"What the hell do you want, Krad?" he hissed, after mentally snapping himself out of his trance.

Krad shrugged, tossing his long blonde ponytail over his shoulder. "Oh, you know, just doing my daily routine of tormenting you, same as always,"

"Oh yeah? Well, here's a suggestion for you," Dark replied, gripping the desk so hard his knuckles were white. "Why can't you leave me the hell alone for one friggin' day?"

Laughing, the blonde shook his head. "Not a chance," Golden eyes narrowed as the bell rang. "Looks like I won't be seeing you until after the holidays now, huh? Bet you're happy about that…"

Dark said nothing, his eyes shadowed by his bangs as he packed up his things. "Meet me outside after school…" he finally said, looking at the blonde, and feeling himself, once again, get lost in his golden eyes.

"Where?"

"I dunno…in the park, by the light post." He replied, swinging his bag onto his shoulder and walking out the door, smirking with satisfaction at the puzzled look on the blondes face.

---

The rest of the day seemed to drag by, Dark stared at the clock, until he felt sure that his eyes would be forever twitching in time to the second hand. But, finally, finally, the bell rang for school to be out, and Dark grabbed his books and ran out the door, towards the park. "Where is he…" he mumbled, upon reaching the spot where he was supposed to meet Krad, only to find nobody there but himself. He sighed and sat down, leaning against the light.

"Oi, did you loose faith in me already? Sheesh."

Dark's head turned towards the voice, and he just barely suppressed a smile when he saw Krad walking towards him. "You're late…"

Krad raised a brow. "Really now, I don't remember you stating a time…"

"Whatever."

"What did you want to talk to me about…?"

Dark sighed and stood up. "Well, to tell you, you need to come here…"

Krad nodded and walked over to the violet haired boy. "Yeah, now what?"

Dark grinned and leaned forward, kissing the blonde softly, then pulling away said, very simply, "Merry Christmas."

---

_Homigosh! I finished it! And it has more then six hundred words! I liked this story, I think the ending was adorable._

_Gen-chan_


End file.
